Lithium batteries, with metallic lithium electrodes, have limited life-cycle due to the degradation of the metallic lithium electrodes. Lithium is attacked and/or passivated by electrolytes. This results in formation of lithium powder with a very high surface area at the interface between the metallic lithium and the electrolyte. The formation of high surface area lithium powder is undesirable because it reacts violently with moisture and air. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,265, Belanger et al have proposed an anode composition based on a mixture of plastic or elastomeric macromolecular material with ionic conduction, particles of an alloy of lithium, and particles of a lithium carbon compound. These anodes contain metallic lithium and alloys thereof. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,281, Nishi et al suggested a negative electrode (anode) which consists essentially of carbonaceous material. Since carbon is known to have a capacity lower than lithium and other metals, Nishi's anodes have relatively low capacity, as measured in ampere-hours per kilogram. Thus, although Nishi avoids problems encountered with metallic lithium, anodes having better performance in terms of capacity are desirable.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved anode which is an alternative to present metallic lithium anodes and which simultaneously fulfills the requirements of high reactivity, good charge rate capabilities, cycle life, low specific weight, stability, and low cost.